In conventional devices of such cable and lines guides, as described, for example, in German patent No. 3,544,785 A1, and used in motor vehicle bodies, the guide has two thin-walled, plastic half shells, the interior of which is filled with a rubber-elastic containment body with appropriate openings for the cables and lines. The desired frictional connection between the half shells and the containment body is achieved by connecting the shell segments by snap fasteners. A simple and operative connection between the individual parts is, however, achieved only if the internal diameter of the cable openings is only slightly smaller than the external diameter of the cables contained therein. In all other cases either there is no tight connection between the contained cable and the containment body with an appropriate stress relief (diameter of the cable is smaller than the diameter of the opening), or the shell segments cannot be readily fastened together, because the diameter of the cable is clearly larger than the diameter of the corresponding opening. In such cases, it is possible to select soft rubber, however, at the expense of providing stress relief which is of decisive importance for control boxes.
In European patent No. 430,046, a device for sealing a hole is disclosed, which is mounted in the wall of the control box and through which a cable is to be passed. The device has cast iron housing parts and its interior is filled with compressible foamed blocks of rubber. Hose clamps for fastening the cable are attached to the inside of one of the two housing parts by screws which can be screwed into a cross member and transversely to the length of the cables. The housing parts can be connected by screws. It is a disadvantage of this device that a proper connection of the cables with the assigned hose clamps is not only cumbersome, but also time-consuming, especially when several devices are to be disposed in a very tight space or if the device is intended for a plurality of cables and/or lines.